Somewhere In Her Smile She Knows
by AMKelley
Summary: High school AU.It started out innocent enough. He was just watching her have a good time, but when she had caught his eye and smiled he was doomed. Her red lips curved into a smile and her cheeks bloomed a soft pink, eyelashes batting over them as if she were shy. But she wasn't and Loki knew it. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into.


It started out innocent enough. He was just watching her have a good time, but when she had caught his eye and smiled he was doomed. Her red lips curved into a smile and her cheeks bloomed a soft pink, eyelashes batting over them as if she were shy. But she wasn't and Loki knew it. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

Loki always loved chaperoning at the school dances because it reminded him of when he was their age, dancing away and having a good time without a care in the world. He enjoyed the music and all around good feeling that came with it, almost as if he was dancing as well. He honestly couldn't think of any other he'd rather be right now.

He usually didn't converse with the other teachers while he attended these things because he wasn't very good at conversing at all with another human being. Sure, he was a great english teacher and gave thorough lectures, but when it came to actually talking he couldn't find anything in common to talk about. So he'd stand off to the side, watching the students dance and laugh while he vaguely followed the teacher's discussion.

Loki let his eyes drift across the room, the flashing lights varying from red to green to yellow illuminating the gym well enough for him to see one of his star pupils, Darcy, dancing with Jane and Steve. He felt a smile creep across his face when he saw Steve making Darcy laugh like she heard the funniest joke and Jane juggling a cup of punch.

They were standing near Bruce who had his laptop hooked up to all the speakers, in control of what was being played and Loki wondered who's ass Bruce had to kiss for him to be in charge of the music. Nick Fury, the principle, rarely ever let a highschooler select the music and as long as nothing inappropriate was played, he'd continue to give them the privilege.

Loki's eyes went back to Darcy and watched as she danced with Jane, her hair bouncing gently and boots stamping to the ground with every movement. A smile played about her lip stick stained lips and her body moved gracefully, swaying to the music as if it were the only thing that existed.

She spun around and caught Jane's arm when she faltered a little off balance, making the other spill a some of her punch with a giggle. Steve came up behind Darcy and picked her up into a bear hug that made her squeal and kick her legs in faux protest, then set her back down to Earth. Jane slapped at one of Steve's arms playfully and asked him for a dance, leaving Darcy dancing by herself momentarily.

Loki's attention was averted from Darcy when he heard Phil acknowledge him. He scrambled for a reply that sounded like, "Yeah, I totally agree", then tuned out of Nick and Phil conversation once again. He wasn't particularly interested in hearing about some new school project let alone school in general (even though he was at school and therefor being a hypocrite).

When he turned back towards Darcy she was facing him and smiled when she caught his eye, seeming to be moving her body more suggestive know that she knew she had an audience. He knew he should've looked away but he couldn't. Watching a seventeen year girl dance was innocent enough but what was happening in his head was a whole other story and it was completely inappropriate.

Thinking of that body clad in less clothing and pressed up against his was definately not acceptable and neither was wanting to touch her in intimate places. Loki swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat and tried to think of anything else, but he failed miserably. As she twisted and bended her body to the music, Loki's fantasies got more vivid and inappropriate.

He was sweating now, loosing his green tie so he could get some air to cool down his over heated body and willed his arousal to stay in check. Loki couldn't imagine how embarrassed he'd be if he got a hard on in the middle of a school dance with a bunch of minors. He'd kill himself if that happened.

Darcy grinned slyly at him and gave him a small wink, turning around so that the back of her was on display for his eyes only. She bunched her hair in one hand for a second then let it cascade back down over her shoulders, wiggling her backside as she did so. This girl is insane, Loki thought as she continued to dance as if she were in a music video. Why did she insist on teasing him so cruelly?

Then she stopped dancing when the song was over and bent over the table Bruce was sitting at, possibly requesting the next song. But if Loki was a responsible and collected adult he would've noticed that before he noticed her butt. He couldn't exactly help it if she was bent over so obscenely and you couldn't expect him to look away either.

The next song came on and it just so happened to be slow one. Darcy turned back to Loki and made a B-line towards him, kids around her finding suitable partners and dancing close to one another. She didn't break eye contact with him for one second and soon she was right before him, flashing that seductive little smile of her's.

Loki couldn't believe how bold this girl was and he wondered if she was trying to get him fired or something, but thought better of that. They got along quite well and she knew she was his favorite, but Loki's conscience screamed that something was fishy. What the hell was this girl up to? Loki wondered.

"Hey Mr. Laufeyson," she beamed politely. "Why aren't you dancing with the rest of the kids?"

"I'm not sure if you noticed Ms. Lewis, but I haven't been a kid for quite some time," Loki replied coolly.

"I have noticed," Darcy blushed, looking away in faux shyness. "I've noticed a lot of things actually."

"Such as?" Loki dared to ask, wondering what she'd say. He was warm again and he was sure there was a visible flush slowly creeping over his body.

"Well, you never talk to any of the other teachers. It's like you don't know how to talk to them, or that you're just not interested in what they have to say."

"Is that all?"

"I saw you looking at me," she whispered, making sure no one heard her. Not that many people could hear over the music anyway. "And I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?"

Loki swallowed again, head darting around to see if anyone was watching them. Nick and Phil seemed deeply engrossed in nonsense and the kids just didn't seem to care, so looking back at Darcy he fumbled with his words. He was visibly nervous and he shuffled on his feet as if he were a teenager all over again, not believing his ears.

"Well... Um... I... I'm a chaperone and... I don't dance," Loki stuttered, his excuse not fooling Darcy for a moment.

"Come on, Mr. L," Darcy whined innocently. "It's just a dance. They may have a strict dress code and govern music with an iron fist, but no one said teachers can't have fun too."

"That may be so, but there's a law against adults and minors-"

"No one's talking about sex," Darcy giggled, stopping Loki mid-sentence. "Dancing with a student isn't against the rules. I checked."

Oh that sly, sly girl...

"I don't know..." Loki said hesitantly, giving Nick and Phil a side glance. Uncertain.

"Come on."

Darcy grabbed his hand and lead him threw the crowd, stopping somewhere off to the side near the back and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he didn't put his hands on her hips she sighed and placed them there for him, starting to sway to the slow rhythm of the song. His hands were shaking and he strained to breath, eyes darting all around them to watch incase they got unwanted attention.

Her small stature made it a little difficult for her to wrap her arms around him properly and it forced her to press even more closely to him than she already was. Darcy's chest was flush against Loki's and he shivered at the thought of it, licking his dry lips to concentrate on his steps.

For once Loki didn't have two left feet and, feeling a little confident, rested his hands more firmly on Darcy's slim waist, taking bolder steps as they swayed together. He looked down at her to find her smiling up at him, lights playing off her red lips and blue eyes. Loki held her gaze for what seemed like forever, imagining what those full lips would feel like against his and wondering where her pale skin would get goosebumps if he were to kiss her.

But as soon as the song had started, it was over, leaving both Darcy and Loki to part away awkwardly, not wanting the moment to be over just yet. Loki blushed when she winked at him again, fanning herself off and Loki knew she was prepping for a witty gibe at him.

"Phew! You got me all hot," Darcy quipped slyly.

"We rocked back and forth," Loki said obtusely, not want to encourage her suggestive comments.

"I've been wanting to do that for months now. Thanks for the dance Mr. L."

Darcy winked and waved goodbye, skipping off to meet up with Jane and Steve before Loki could get another word in. What did she mean "waiting for months"? It occurred to Loki a little too late and he sighed to himself in frustration as the kids around him jumped and hooted across the gym floor.

That girl knew exactly what she was doing the whole night and Loki fell for the bait.


End file.
